movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyril
Cyril is the Ice Guardian Dragon who appeared in ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. Personality Cyril is a coldly confident and predominately prideful dragon, who constantly brags about supposedly royal ancestry. He does not hold his tongue when speaking and can often be sardonic, Volteer usually being the target of these remarks due to the electric Dragon Guardian's incessant babbling. Despite his short comings, however, he knows when he should swallow his arrogance and do the right thing, admitting that Spyro is the way forward and that he and his fellow Dragon Guardians must step aside. Abilities As a Master of Ice, Cyril's proficiency is unmatched by no one but Spyro in raw power, but it takes Cyril's tutoring to truly allow Spyro to be able to control his element efficiently and with any grace. Story ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' Cyril was the protector of Dante's Freezer during the wars against the Dark Armies.TLoS StoryScroll IceGuardian He, along with the other Guardians and war dragons, fought against the forces of The Dark Master, until they were driven back when only four Guardians, including himself, remained.The Dragon's Vault Opened Once More Cyril was one of the Guardians tasked with watching over the dragon eggs, including the egg that contained Spyro. The Dark Armies soon raided the Dragon Temple and overwhelmed Cyril and the other Guardians, allowing the Apes to destroy the other dragon eggs to prevent Spyro's birth under the Dark Master's orders. After the attack, Cyril fought alongside the other dragons against the Apes now led by the evil dragon, Cynder. He was captured by Cynder and her forces, and was taken to Tall Plains where he was drained of his elemental energy in order to power the crystal needed to free the Dark Master. Ignitus sent Spyro to rescue Cyril in Tall Plains after he returned with Volteer and the young dragon watched Cynder flee with her powered crystal. Spyro pushed on and found Cyril but he was forced to fight the Stone Sentinel, a revered spiritual entity, but became angered due to a lack of tribute and having its resting place disturbed by Cynder's actions. Once Spyro freed Cyril, the Ice Guardian hurried them back to the temple, and away from the "primitive and barbaric" company of the Atlawas. After a brief reunion with his fellow Guardians, Cyril took Spyro to the training room and taught him how to use his new found Ice element to a proficient level. When Spyro returned with Cynder (now free from Malefor's control), Cyril apologized with the rest of the Guardians for not being able to protect the dragon eggs on the night of the raid. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Cyril was asleep (snoring softly), with the rest of the Guardians when Cynder snuck away from the temple. When the temple was attacked by the Apes once again, he helped defend it, this time pushing the Apes away and successfully holding his current home, despite the damage the Temple attained. He gathered around the Pool of Visions with the other Guardians when Spyro mentioned the Chronicler and, along with the others, was startled to hear of his existence. With the Guardians unsettled by the reappearance of the Chronicler, who was often linked with tales of doom, and with the visions of the Mountain of Malefor that Spyro was having, Cyril was sent with Volteer by Ignitus to the mainlands to learn whatever news they could. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' During the three years since Spyro and Cynder's disappearance, Cyril waited with the other Guardians in the Dragon City of Warfang, having once again lost control of the temple to Malefor and his forces, who tore the Temple from the ground and suspended it high above the ground with his dark powers as a symbol of his domination. Cyril didn't make an appearance until Spyro and Cynder successfully prevented Malefor's army from storming the city gates and he swooped down over the army, using his Ice breath as it retreated. He turned back, however, when the Golem emerged and began to attack the city, Ignitus sending Cyril to put out the fires in the city. He saved Spyro and Cynder from being crushed by the Golem's tail, using his Ice breath to slow the tail's descent long enough for Spyro and Cynder to cross a staircase before the tail knocked Cyril out of the sky and smashed him through the stone. It was revealed that he recovered from the blow when he joined up with Spyro and Cynder after the Golem's defeat. After the defeat of the Golem, Cyril watched as Malefor revealed his plan and resurrected the Destroyer. Along with the other Guardians, Cyril ventured through the city's underground to confront the Destroyer and attacked it before it completed the Ring of Annihilation to initiate the end of the world. When the attack failed, however, Cyril helped move the Inhabitants of Warfang underground in the hopes that they would be safe, not emerging until Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and prevented the destruction of the world. He looked over the horizon along with everyone else and witnessed the creation of a dragon constellation in the sky. International Voice actors Gallery ::Cyril/Gallery Trivia *Cyril's original English voice was done by Jeff Bennett. He is best known for being the voice of Brooklyn in Gargoyles, Johnny Bravo in the series of the same name, Petrie in The Land Before Time sequel films, Dexter's dad in Dexter's Laboratory, Kowalski in The Penguins of Madagascar, and he is the current voice for Disney's Smee. He is also very good at impersonating British voices, which is something he utilized for Cyril. *Cyril was originally going to be female and a Guardian of Water.Q&A with Jared Pullen Lead Concept Artist of TLoS *Cyril's Dutch voice actor Edward Reekers, is also a famous Dutch singer as leader of a band, Kayak. He released many solo single songs in English, German and Dutch. For the Dutch dubbing industry, he voiced Dexter's dad in Dexter's Laboratory and Johnny Bravo. *His Japanese name translated in Korean is known as 시릴 (Silil). *In Russia, he is known as Сирил (Siril). *He was originally going to have more than one dialogue in Dawn of the Dragon in a comical scene with Volteer during the attack of the Golem in Dragon City, but the producers didn't have enough time to add the extra scene in, so it was left out of the final release.Volteer- Not so chatty References ru:Сирил Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Spyro characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Category:The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Category:The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Category:Allies Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning) Category:Characters (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) Category:Characters (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) Category:Animals Category:Characters